the new adventure
by leggo lover 99
Summary: Valkyrie is badly injured after an ambush and her life in hanging in the balance. will she get LIFE OR DEATH?
1. Chapter 1

**The new adventure.**

**Tanith's p.o.v **

The stretcher trundled up the whitewashed corridor. I was running with Ghastly to keep up. We had only just got the news from Skulduggery a few minutes ago, but luckily, we had been in the building getting my results from the Remnant separation.

So, we were following the stretcher to the surgery room. I could faintly here the odd beep from the heart monitor and one doctor say

"Hurry! We're losing her!"

I let a sob escape my throat. No this can't be the end- she was so young, so innocent.

Suddenly, the stretcher veered off to the left and disappeared behind some double doors. The surgery light above the door flashed red and we stopped in our tracks.

"So," a voice from behind us whispered, "This is what we do now- sit down and wait till they tell us what's going to happen."

I knew if skulduggery had his façade up he would nearly be in tears.

"She'll be fine skulduggery, she's strong, she won't leave us will she?" Ghastly replied firmly but I could see there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

I needed to know something," Skulduggery- what happened?" my voice was barely louder than a whisper but this was important.

Skulduggery cocked his skull towards a plastic table with four chairs and we sat down.

"So, we were sent on a mission to capture Scapegrace, well, his head and the idiot Thrasher as Nye wanted something with them," I noticed how Skulduggery spat out the doctor's name, "So we went to this reported sighting but there was no one there. We heard something then this wall appeared between us- I couldn't blast through or fly over but there were these screams coming from the other side. After about five minutes the wall vanished again and Valkyrie was lying on the floor. She was hardly breathing, and, and… "

Skulduggery broke down- I couldn't blame him, Val was one of the most important things in his life but if the damage was too bad, that thing would be lost.

The hours rolled by, no-one spoke, no-one moved and still, no-one came out of surgery.

* * *

**Leggo lover 99: dun- dun- dun... Will she make it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanith's p.o.v**

I snorted awake. I had fallen asleep on Ghastly's shoulder but he had just jolted. I let my eyes adjust again and then took a look at what was happening. Jumping to my feet, I saw that the once red light had turned green. That meant surgery had finished! But then I sat back down. It wasn't necessarily good news. No. I shook that thought out of my head.

The doors suddenly swung open and the stretcher was wheeled out.

Val looked so weak. Her skin was pale, a oxygen mask coved her face and the heart monitor still beeped faintly. Every time she took a breath- her face twisted into a mask on pain.

Nye walked over to us.

"I have some good news and bad news." It chuckled, "The bad news is that she has internal bleeding and one lung is squashed badly."

I stared at it- how it could sound so cheery while Val was dying, was beyond me. No. How could I even think that? She would make it. She had to. Then it carried on,

"The good news is," It paused and those beady eyes studied us, "She may not make it!" It burst out laughing and started to march off. Skulduggery suddenly darted forward and held his gun to it's head,

"Can you do anything?" His voice was stained, just like voices do when you're about to cry.

The doctor shook his head slowly and tried not to smile at the detective's misfortune.

"She's being taken to room 563." It muttered, "You can put that gun away now."

To my surprise, Skulduggery did as he was told and started after the stretcher. I looked at Ghastly and we hurried after him.

Behind me, I heard Nye's voice mutter,

"There's your weakness detective, there's your weakness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Skulduggery p.o.v**

Waiting for Val to wake up was torcher. It was even worse than having the burden of Lord Vile resting on my shoulder bones.

Valkyrie was scarcely breathing and each time the heart monitor beeped, my breath (well, imaginary breath that is,) caught in my throat (Don't say I haven't got one of them either!) I just wished that this deathly pale girl would suddenly sit up and laugh when she saw our worried expressions, wished that heart beat that was so faint, would grow stronger. But being so undeniably clever, I knew that it was a long shot.

We were sitting beside Val's bed in hard wooden chairs. The room was silent apart from Valkyrie's weak breathing.

We had been sitting here for just over an hour and several times, Tanith burst into a fresh flood of tears. Every time this happened- Ghastly put a comforting arm around her and pulled her into a warm hug.

Inside my skull- I smiled. Ghastly and Tanith made a good couple, before long wedding bells could chime. I let my mind wander off at the thoughts of a wedding. I hadn't been to one since I had got married. To be honest, I don't think I've even stepped inside a church since my wedding either.

A sudden beep woke me from my thoughts.

The heart monitor was showing signs of improvement. I heard Tanith give a sigh of relief and Ghastly grinned. It seemed Val would pull through after all. Later I would hit myself for thinking such stupid thoughts. Soon we would be back in action.

Another beep cut through the moment. The monitor said that all heart beats had stopped.

**He He He… I'm feeling evil- making it all happy then breaking it up. That's how I write baby!**

**p.s sorry if it's a little mean... review? please? do u want life or death?**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. I admit it. THAT was mean. Sorry…**

**Ghastly's p.o.v**

We jumped up. Tanith went paler than she was already was,

"What do we do?" she squeaked.

In all my years I had never come across a heart failure.

"Skulduggery?" I questioned.

What he suggested was terrifying.

"Someone needs to give her mouth to mouth." Those empty eye sockets seemed to drill into me, "Ghastly. Please. Val's life is at stake here she won't mind."

I wanted to argue, it would be wrong, a man as old as me putting my mouth to hers? The thought sent a shudder up my spine. But she needed me. Val couldn't have her best friend do it and Skulduggery didn't have a face. I nodded and went to her side.

Tanith spoke up.

"Imagine you're kissing me…"

That shocked me. Tanith must have known all along.

I leant forward and put my mouth to hers. I closed my eyes and did it.

* * *

**An hour after the kiss of life.**

"I can't believe you actually fainted!" Val cried.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it either.

As soon as I had breathed life into her damaged lunges and the heart monitor beeped again, a wave of dizziness had hit me. I remember swaying on my feet and then the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with a worried Tanith and Skulduggery looking down on me. By the way Skulduggery held his head- I could tell he would have been smiling his face off if he even had one.

So, when Valkyrie had woken up, Skulduggery had of course revealed the whole thing.

Val almost looked back to normal, laughing, joking and smiling. The only problem was when she laughed, the pressure on her lungs made her wince. This scared me. Damaged lungs were serious and took a long time to heal. I hoped Nye could help her.

* * *

Nye walked in the room.

"Oh." It sighed. "I thought that alarm meant she had died. Oh well, I better tell you what's going to happen..."

"No, you're not," Val interrupted, "If you're going to tell me that I'm going to die, I want someone human to do it."

The out burst surprised me, if what Val said was true, the damage must be bad.

Nye seemed shocked too. It nodded and walked out the room. Once again, silence consumed us.

* * *

**Oh Val, only you would say that. REVEIW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tanith's p.o.v**

"Val?"

"Yes Skulduggery?"

"Did you mean what you mean what you said to Nye?"

I studied her face. She looked fine with what she had snapped at the doctor. But looking closely at those eyes, they showed loss, suffering and regret.

"Yes. I am dying. There is no point denying what can't be changed. Nye was practically laughing when he told me when I woke up before surgery. It was obvious that he wants me gone."

Listening to Nye's unforgivable actions made me look towards Skulduggery. I was sure that he would get revenge on it if no cure was found.

Val must have read my mind as she looked deep into skulduggery's eye sockets.

"Skully, please don't take it out on Nye when I'm gone. You guys may need it one day and it's the best thing we have at the moment. Tell you what- if someone better is found and they aren't likely to be killed soon- you have my FULL permission to kill it in the most horrible way you can."

This made us smile. Our Val was like her old self again.

I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry but that promise couldn't be kept. Val was like my little sister and best friend rolled into one. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without her.

I started to cry, "Oh Val! How can you be so sure that's even true? Nye is a sick monster and it can't be trusted! It could be lying!"

Valkyrie looked down at the white sheet covering her legs.

"It didn't tell you, did it?"

"Tell us what?" Ghastly ordered.

Valkyrie slightly lifted the bed sheet.

At the sight, I started to cry again, Ghastly stared open mouthed and Skulduggery stood up and stormed to the door.

"Skulduggery, wait." Val's voice was faint again.

He paused but did not turn round.

"I know it's bad but Nye couldn't do anything else."

Skulduggery still didn't move.

"Please Skully, just sit back down."

Skulduggery didn't move for a couple of seconds, but then he slowly made his way back to his chair. As he sat down, he then said,

"Do you know how long, you know,"

"Got left? No. Nye was coming to tell me but someone else will." Val cut in.

Skulduggery nodded then started again,

"Do you want me to get your reflection so you can give it your orders?"

"Maybe later. Someone's coming."

She was right. I could see a figure coming down the corridor. As the doors swung open, I hid a groan.

"Hello everyone." Giggled a cheery Clarabelle, "I heard what happened. Nye told me to tell you that you only have two days left. Today, it said, will be your last day knowing who you are, it said you wouldn't know tomorrow. I wonder what it's like not knowing yourself. Could you ring me once you're dead and tell me? Please."

We just looked at her. Was it true? Val wouldn't know who she was tomorrow?

Clarabelle smiled and walked away.

Valkyrie shuddered, "Well at least I won't have to die feeling bad about leaving you behind."

She said it cheery enough but suddenly burst into tears.

I wrapped my arms around her shaking form. Even if it was only for two days, I would be there for Valkyrie. Sisters stay together till the end and that was what I was planning to do.

No one was hurting her even more with me around.

**sorry that took so long to come up- i've been away for the whole holiday then had to revise for a test ):**

**If anyone has any ideas for what Val showed then under the covers, could you put them in a review for me at the end of this chapter as i've got no idea. The ideas will be deeply appreciated as I can't write more till i get a idea.**

**THANKS- LEGGOLOVER 99**

**p.s: if your idea isn't used- i will still say a HUGE thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Once the truth had sunk in, Valkyrie realised what she needed to do.

She asked Skulduggery for a piece of paper and a pen. Her friends looked confused, but none agued.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tanith.

"A will." Val muttered, "I need to sort out some things before I go to the sky."

This is what she wrote:

**_Skulduggery Pleasant:_**

_You were and are my best friend. A teacher, a parent, a skeleton. Before I met you I had no goal in life, but you gave me that goal._

_I never thought I'd say this, but I love you. Not girl- boy but friendship._

_Please carry one without me, don't morn- (well, you can a little.)- But the main things I need you to do are:_

_1: protect my sister- DON'T LET ANYONE HURT HER OR I'LL HAUNT YOU!1_

_2: protect my family. Even those I'm not too keen on._

_3: Protect yourself, Ghastly and Tanith. I don't want you to join me form a long time._

_Thank you for everything…_

**_Tanith:_**

_You're my sister and best friend._

_I'm going to miss you._

_Please become friends with my sister- protect her- let her trust you._

_I love you sis, I really do…_

**_Ghastly:_**

_Keep Skully in order for me, he needs friends. NOT a punch bag friend but a comforting friend. Please be this friend for me. Tease him- burn his hat, but stay together._

_I remember what you told me when I first saw magic- that I should turn back. I wouldn't trade this for anything. Not even life…_

_Thank you._

_P.s: please make me a totally cool gothic dress for my funeral. Please?_

**_Fletcher:_**

_I'm sorry it didn't work. I hope you can forgive me and kick that vampires but for me._

_Thank you for being there. In the next life- I will haunt your hair!_

**_My family:_**

_As children, you were told about magic. It's true. I became part of this world on my own. DON'T BLAME SKULDUGGERY, TANITH OR GHASTLY. There my friends and I can't live without them. Listen to them, trust them. Let them help. That is my final wish to you. I love you guys…_

**_Alice:_**

_Tanith will be your friend. Learn to love her as I have. Like a sister._

_I love you and will watch over you in the next life._

Valkyrie was crying by the time she'd finished. She felt comforting arms wrap around her shoulders and hear their faint words.

She knew what she must do.

"Skulduggery, please. Can you get my parents?"

* * *

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUGESTIONS BUT I STILL NEED MORE.**

**ALL SHOULD BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He stopped the car.

Only a couple of meters from Valkyrie's gate.

A minutes' walk at the most.

He'd brought Tanith and Ghastly. They were still alive. That would be useful.

The back door opened.

Then it shut with a bang.

Ghastly and Skulduggery looked out the window and watched Tanith knock on the door.

The door opened. Valkyrie's mum.

The two girls talked for a bit and Skulduggery saw Mrs Edgly go a little pale.

Tanith looked around and nodded.

The signal that they could enter.

The men got out the car and made their way to the house.

They nodded at the confused and scared looking woman as she held the door open. She was looking at Skulduggery's hidden face and Ghastly's scarred one.

"We are so sorry Mrs Edgly, for all of this." Tanith started.

"For what?" She answered.

Skulduggery spoke up,

"Do you remember at Gordon's will?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember Skulduggery pleasant?"

Another nod.

"Well, I'm him and he's me."

"Why are you here?"

"It's your daughter Mrs Edgly."

"What about her? She's in her room."

"This is going to be a long and confusing conisation. We never wanted your daughter to get into this but she has."

"WHAT? SHE'S INTO DRUGS?"

"No Mellissa, Magic, she came into magic."

"It's not real."

"That's what you think."

Skulduggery and Ghastly clicked their fingers and grew flames.

"OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

After around an hour of explaining, Mrs Edgly had accepted everything. Even the living skeleton.

But she hadn't accepted what had happened to her daughter.

"So you're saying that she's going to die?" Mrs Edgly's voice wavered.

"We can't believe it either. We don't want it to be true, but the evidence speaks for itself." Tanith spoke up.

"What evidence?"

The team looked at one another.

"Mrs Edgly, it would be best if you came with us." Ghastly said.

The woman looked frightened.

"Why?"

"We need to take you take you to your daughter, it's her wish."

She nodded and stood up.

"Let's go."

The team stood up and made their way to the door, but stopped as Mrs Edgly shouted,

"Stephanie! Bring yourself and your father here now!"

After a minute, a confused looking man came down the stairs followed by the reflection.

"What is it dear? Have you discovered that my socks in my draw have never been washed?"

Valkyrie's mother looked disgusted, "No. But it's about your daughter Desmond. She needs us."

The strange man turned around to the reflection and questioned, "What do you want dear?"

The reflection was about to answer but Skulduggery cut in, "Look sir, but that isn't your daughter. It's called a reflection and it pretends to be Stephanie while she's with us."

"Who let her come with you?"

"It's fine Des. Let's go and see Steph first. OK?"

The strange man nodded and followed the group out the front door.

"Ok. Here's our first challenge," Skulduggery grumbled, "How are we going to all fit in the car?"

* * *

**OK. I LIED. ALL WILL BE REVILED**_ NEXT_** CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all your reviews but special thanks to all you who helped me with the final idea:

Divy1324

Harmoni333

Justrockzyxxx

All your ideas have helped and you guys are amazing!

Review?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Valkyrie's parents had come in their own car with the reflection and Tanith.

Skulduggery and Ghastly led the way to the sanctuary in the Bentley.

Tanith was terrified. How would Val's parents react?

Would they try and turn Valkyrie against her?

If so, she wouldn't blame them. Tanith hated herself for letting Val get into this mess.

Valkyrie may not care about herself, but all her friends and family didn't want her gone.

The car stopped.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mellissa asked.

"Sadly yes." Tanith answered.

"Why sadly?"

"Though Nye's the best- It's a monster."

"Don't you mean he or she?"

"No. Nye is an it."

Mellissa looked slightly white as she got out the car. Tanith couldn't blame her. Nye was revolting.

Skulduggery and Ghastly got out of the Bentley and followed Tanith towards the secret passage.

"Not many mortals have ever stepped foot inside this place so expect some odd looks." Ghastly warned.

The door slid open and they stepped in.

* * *

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie called from the end of the ward.

Mellissa looked at the skeleton as though asking permission to go to her daughter's side.

Skulduggery nodded and she ran over.

Desmond started to walk over but quickly stopped as Nye stepped in.

"Good morning detective, bringing the family for final words?" It chuckled and made it's way towards Valkyrie.

Tanith heard a scream and straight away thought it was Mellissa. But as she sprinted over, she was surprised to see Desmond staring at the monster with an open mouth and a white face.

Stuffing a laugh Tanith marched up to Nye,

"Oi! Don't scare the parents!"

Nye smiled that evil smile of his and raised an elongated arm to silence Tanith,

"I was just here to introduce myself. If it weren't for me, their beloved daughter may not have a few extra days left to live!"

Mellissa looked up from her daughter,

"A few extra?"

"Two to be exact, today and tomorrow."

It laughed and strolled back towards the door, swinging it's arms back and forth.

Once it had gone Tanith grabbed a tissue box of the cupboard beside her. This could get emotional.

* * *

Tanith, Skulduggery and Ghastly had waited outside while Valkyrie spoke to her parents.

After what felt like an hour, the friends were allowed back in.

As soon as they stepped in, Mrs Edgly sprinted forward, grabbed Skulduggery's bone hand and whispered,

"Thank you detective. Stephanie has told us everything. If what she said is true, we owe our own lives to you too."

Skulduggery didn't reply, only nodded.

Tanith slowly sat down in one chair and held onto Val's hand tightly. She couldn't believe her best friend had less than 48 hours to live. They had been through so much, but now all that effort put into staying alive seemed wasted. Val would not make it. She would die.

"Tanith. Please don't cry. I feel fine."

Tanith's hand pulled away from her friend and rested it on Valkyrie's damaged legs,

"How bad is it now?"

Val paused but reluctantly lifted up the white sheet.

What lay beneath was like something from a horror movie.

Valkyrie's legs were charred and half of the right on had been cruelly hacked off at the knee. According to Nye, there was a poison that was slowly spreading, killing the mussel and blood in her leg.

Tanith hated to look so she pulled the sheet back.

"That bad?" Val muttered.

Tanith nodded and rapped her strong arms around Val and cried into her hair.

Soon her sister would be dead.

Soon Tanith would be a loner.

Soon she would have to live with just a skeleton and a scarred man as friends.

Soon her life would be just a fragment of reality.

Soon she would kill just to make sure life was still real.

Soon, she would lose it.

Soon, her own life would end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_The next day…_

**Valkyrie POV**

She couldn't believe it.

Today would be her last.

She would die not knowing those around her.

All her friends and family would be there, making her suffering worse.

What was it like slowly forgetting?

NO!

She would not think about that.

Enjoy her last hours. That was the way to go.

Valkyrie opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

Nye's repulsive face was just inches from her own.

"Damn. You're still alive." Nye stepped back and walked back down the ward, "Goodbye Valkyrie Cain. Oh wait, who is she?"

It laughed and disappeared through the doors.

Val stiffened. It was right. Who was Valkyrie Cain? She gasped. She was starting to forget. She didn't know why, but this Valkyrie was important somehow.

She started to cry. Hot tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.

Footsteps echoed down the ward and suddenly Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly were by her side.

"What's wrong Val?" Tanith asked her voice full of concern.

"Who's Val?" She sobbed, "I can't remember!"

The blond haired lady gasped,

"She's forgetting!"

"Who are you?" She screamed at the blond. She couldn't remember.

The blond's eyes welled up with tears.

Ghastly put a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"You are called Valkyrie! This is your best friend," the man said softly, waving a hand at the blond, "I'm your best friend, so is Skulduggery."

The supposed Valkyrie turned her face to the skeleton.

She screamed.

"IT'S A SKELETON! GHASTLY HELP ME!"

More tears started.

The skeleton stepped back. It meant something to her. Maybe an old friend? No. It couldn't be. She couldn't be friends with a skeleton.

Suddenly her sight flickered and then she was looking at a scarred man.

"OMG! What the hell happened to his face?"

The man stepped back,

"You don't remember?" he spoke, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Who are you people?!"

The skeleton grabbed the other two by the shoulders and pulled them away,

"I'm sorry Val. Sorry I can't save you, sorry this has to happen. I wish I could do something, but I can't. I am so sorry…"

It turned away and marched out the doors.

There were only 3 thoughts clear in her head.

"MUM? DAD? ALICE?" she called out.

Two faces poked around the door. A woman and a man. Her mum and dad.

They came forth and hugged her.

"Your friends told us what happened. They miss you. They care for you." The woman said each word carefully, as if the slightest harsh word would kill her. Kill her?

SHE REMEMBERED! She was dying! Wait, that wasn't a good thing.

But who was these people infront of her?

"I'm sorry. I can't remember. Who are you?"

The adults' faces changed into a mask of surprise.

"I'm sorry." She whispered then she hid her face under her sheet with her eyes closed.

She heard the woman speak,

"I love you dear. I always will. So does your father."

She heard chairs scrape back and footsteps fade into the distance.

She opened her eyes and screamed.

What had happened to her legs?

Suddenly she froze.

Her heart gave one last thump, and then she dropped dead to the floor.

Valkyrie Cain was no more, only a corpse with her face.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update, but i've been rushed off my feet doing stuff lately.**

**so how was it?**

_**quite sudden but i need reveiws!**_

**i love all u little dragons (not love love like boy/ girl but love.- not a very good way of putting it hey?)**

_**so please reveiw!**_

**did u want it to end differently?**

**send me your ideas as me very interested...**

**There will be one more chapter and a sequal then i done!**

**c u all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Valkyrie P.O.V**

I'm in heaven.

Or hell. I'm not too sure. I could half be in one, half in the other. I've killed but I've also loved. I'm not sure where I deserve to be.

All I know is that I'm dead, I have my legs back and I can see the real world.

It's like I'm watching a huge TV in HD. It's like I'm actually there.

Below, I can see my friends and family.

It's my funeral.

I can see the coffin being wheeled towards the grave.

I see my parents crying and my little sister looking confused.

I see Tanith holding Ghastly, both crying, Tanith more so.

I see Skulduggery, oh how I miss him! He was always so annoying, so big headed, but at the same time, always there.

He's upset; I can see that in how he's standing.

Now it's time for speeches.

Tanith is first,

"Valkyrie was the name she was mostly known as, the name most people are thankful to hear when a crisis was happening. She was a great friend, a loving, caring girl and I miss her…"

Then she broke off crying again.

Ghastly walked up,

"Tanith has said nearly everything I was going to say, but I can add one more thing. Thank you Val, for proving that I was wrong about you joining Skulduggery, I regret what happened, but I know you wouldn't change it for the world."

He walked back to his seat and Skulduggery stood up,

"Valkyrie has given me a lot of things over the years, but most importantly, she gave me a reason to live and for this I will always be thankful. She would probably want me to go on about how utterly amazing she was but instead I'm going to say one last thing," He looked upwards, "My ego is still bigger than yours."

Skulduggery then stepped down off the podium and made his way across the cemetery and out the gate. Tanith and Ghastly followed.

Skulduggery's speech had touched me. He was right. That wasn't surprising. What reason did he have for living now? He wouldn't kill himself, would he?

I wanted to follow him but some force kept me hovering here, listening to the endless speeches about how fantastic I was.

My body! That was the key! The connection between body and soul was still intact! I wouldn't be free until my body had rotted away!

That was frustrating! My body will probably take several decades to rot, I couldn't wait that long!

"Rest in peace little old me…"

I grew a flame in my hand- luckily I still have my magic- and sent it flying towards my coffin.

YES! It worked! My body went up in flames and the force slowly weakened.

Then it was back, some old biddy had tipped water on me.

Another ball of fire was sent.

The force weakened again.

More water was poured.

This went on a few more times till I flew down to the old biddy and set her big granny pants on fire. Mean I know, but she looked so funny! Come on, even dead people need to have fun!

My body continued to burn for a few more minutes, and then the force was gone. I was free!

Turning, I flew after Skulduggery.

You won't kill yourself while I'm here, I thought.

* * *

When I finally found Skulduggery, I was surprised and yet to say, shamefully disappointed.

I had hoped to find him, a gun in hand, at the end of a pier. I had hoped to fly up to him and throw the gun away. I hoped he would look up and say "thank you Valkyrie, you were right." But all I found was him sitting silently in the Bentley along with Ghastly and Tanith.

I floated down through the roof and landed in the seat next to Skulduggery. I had always loved this seat, it felt powerful, fashionable and cosy all at the same time, and that is an experience you don't come across often, believe me, I've been looking.

Then Skulduggery jolted upright.

"Skulduggery? What's wrong?" Ghastly asked, his voice full of concern.

Skulduggery was looking directly at me, his jaw bone mouthing my name silently.

"Skulduggery!"

"Sorry Ghastly, it's shock still." He was lying. Everyone knew it.

Ghastly nodded and wrapped his arms back around Tanith.

"Your place or Tanith's?" Skulduggery asked Ghastly.

"Mine."

Skulduggery nodded and pressed down the accelerator. The car raced off without me. I fell onto the hard road. I had nowhere to go, no one to stay with- unless Gordon could see me…

I changed her direction, now facing the way towards Gordon's house.

So this is my new life, walking endlessly for a century or longer, with no-one being able to see or hear me, no-one to care.

A girl who was famous for saving those around her was dead, no, I was dead, my tale is now only a legend, my parents are proud, my friends are proud, I'm proud.

One girl walking unknown to everyone, so this is the end of Valkyrie Cain, this is the end of me, this, this is my new adventure.

* * *

**so that's all folks! please review and guess what will happen in the sequal! if your right, you win a p.m and this:**

**;D**

**dun dun dun! the golden smilely!**

**o.k o.k it no gold but use your nogin! (that's your head by the way...)**

**so please read and review...**

**pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**o.k: Leggo Lover 99 out!**


End file.
